Mobile Suit Gundam: White Volume 1
This is part of the fandom Mobile Suit Gundam: White Chapter 1: The Package "Damn it all!" Blood, a teenage ace pilot of the SC Organization, was not in the best mood. He needed to get across the raging battlefield, however, it wasn't happening. "Xsavier! Take those units and cover me!" Blood watches him order his squad in a hidden position. He took this chance to pilot his Gouf through the blazing battle. On the other side is a hulled-down squad awaiting him to recieve a package. The problem is, is that a group of enemy Marauders were in his way. Goufs were made for heavy assualt while Marauders were manufactured for close-quarter combat, which concludes that the Marauders have greater mobility. Their largest weakness is that they have extremely thin armour made out of tin foil(sarcasm). Blood charges them, unsheathing his Heat Blade to fight hand-to-hand combat. The first Marauder came at its fullest, unaware of Xsavier's squad. They light it up in flames. The second one mounts its shield on the side Xsavier's squad was shooting from to prevent getting incapacitated. Blood didn't mind, after all it is war because he's supposed to kill. It's where he got his name from. He rushes it and they collide, metal on metal. Blood drops the Gouf's shield, frees his left hand and open fires at the Marauder's cockpit. It didn't take long to destroy the last Marauder afterwards. Moments later, Blood reaches his destination and is greeted by two friendly Zaku IIs. "Good," one of the pilot's voice said through the radio,"you made it. This is the package." In the Zaku's hand was a life pod. Blood wasn't expecting this. He was expecting some weapon or a bomb. "Inside this life pod is an important individual. Take her to southern Europe and protect her until further orders." Blood takes the life pod from the Zaku and carefully holds it in the Gouf's right hand. As he bares farewell, he wonder's what's so important about this woman. Is she a governor? A mechanical scientist of some kind? He figured he'll find out once he returns to the Chariot. "Xsavier, Tomas, head to my position quickly, so you can help me." At that instant, a bullet fires above his Gouf's head. He quickly takes cover behind a building. He raises his left hand and prepares to fire. A Marauder walks past the building and Blood opens fire. There were more behind it and they decapitated the Gouf. It falls to its knees and as Blood is about to eject, the Maruaders begin taking fire. "Yo! We got your back, Blood," Tomas says. Later, after they finish off the Marauder, they help Blood up. Tomas carefully takes the life pod and they make their way back to the Chariot. "So," Xsavier begins to say when they got back to the Chariot's hangar,"let's see who this so called 'important' person is." Most of the crew, including the captain, Naomi, watch as the engineers open the hatch. A girl slowly, and cautiously, steps out. She has dyed blonde hair and wore a short-skirt dress. Blood stared at her in disbelief. She was only a girl his age. He walks over to her. "What makes you so special?" he demands. "Blood!" Captain Naomi yells. The girl holds up her hand to silence her, "It's fine. By the way, my name is Luna, thank you for asking," she says in a sarcastic tone. Then back to serious," I understand why he wants to know. And so to answer your question, I'm one of the few that has access to an incredible mobile suit. Blood didn't understand, just like the rest of the crew. An incredible mobile suit....? What more can we do with mobile suits? Luna turns to him. "You're supposed to take me there, yes? Then do it. I'll probably have better protection there." Blood bursts into anger. "You think we can't protect you?!" "Well, if you say nearly getting us both killed about half an hour ago is 'protecting' me then it's obvious you can't." "Bite your words, Bitc-" "Enough! She has a point, Blood." If she believes it's safer there, then we'll do it." Blood couldn't believe it. He was humiliated by a girl he barely met. And his first impression of her were not great. Chapter 2: Almost A Date Right after the Chariot ''arrived at Southern Europe, Luna's father went to see her. He was about an inch taller than Blood and was in his late 40s. Blood had his back against the wall as he watched them talk. He was to stay with her at all times when non-crew members were on board or anytime they are outside the ''Chariot, as ordered by Captain Naomi. Dr. Mucier didn't stay long. Blood heard that he was the one that discovered the mysterious mobile suit and continues to study it in a nearby facility. Blood didn't know why he didn't take Luna back with him. Is it really that dangerous to be around? The next day, Blood recieved time off the Chariot to sight-see. His plans were to visit art museums. Unfortunately, hee had to take Luna with him, of course. They met up in the cafeteria and left from there. Luna, however, wanted to go clothes shopping. "I have plans of my own, you know." "Take me, Blood!" He sighed. He figured it wouldn't be so bad. He already buys a lot of clothes. "Fine." During their shopping, the girl asked," Why do people call you Blood? Because of your eyes?" "No", he replied,"It's because I kill a lot of people." "Oh...." "Well, we've been at this shopping for a while. Wanna get something to eat at that restaurant?" "Already asking me out?" she teased. "I wouln't have a problem with a date", he said to play along. Luna giggled at the comment and caught herself. Blood smiled then frowned as he felt felt pain in his chest. It felt good, but it was hard to breathe at the same time. After they ate, Luna asked,"W-What were your plans today?" He glanced at her and she blushed. "Well, I was going to look at some art." "Really? I know a modern art museum aeround here. Let's head there." "Sure." They both got up and Luna led the way. As they walked, they were both silent. In Blood's mind: In Luna's mind: "It's no doubt she's beautiful. She has perfectly dyed "I can't believe I'm falling for him! I hated him so blonde hair, slim body, and the way she dresses is so much when we first met, but it's hard to resist his smart, remarkable. I need to slow my heart pace down. I feel funny remarks, and his looks. Oh, his looks! He looks pain inside my chest every time I look or talk to her. I soooo handsome. His Mohawk is creative. Like punk really need to find advice from Xsavier or Tomas. They style with a touch of prince. And the way he usually give me advice. Luna acts cute a lot. Oh crap! dresses. Not to mention his eyes! So beautiful! I have to She caught me! take another glimpse. Wait, is he looking at me already? '' Blood didn't know what to say. He just looked away. Luna giggled at his embarrassment. Surprisingly, she didn't get angry. "What's your real name Blood?" "Oh, it's-" He was cut off by an explosion. His phone got an emergency message from the bridge. The port's being attacked. They were too far out to head back to the ''Chariot. They needed to take shelter. "Luna, we gotta get to a bomb shelter. Quick." "No. The mobile suit facility is near here. It'll be safer." "How? They're probably after that mobile suit!" "Trust me!" She grabbed his wrist and they began to run. When they got there, it was trouble. They didn't want Blood in, but Luna threatened them. Her father on the other hand was relieved. "Good! The ace pilot! Maybe you can help me with Winged Fate's activation." "Winged Fate?" "The mobile suit we found." "Am I allowed to even see it?" "No. But you're the only pilot around here and we need to protect Winged Fate." "This is so sudden..." As Blood enters the hangar, he's awed by the appearance of Winged Fate. It had a face and the frame was unlike anything he's ever seen. On top of that, the mobile suit had wings. He entered the cockpit. It was like the monitors were made of glass. The controls were like the Gouf's, just with some add-ons. "Alright, Blood! We just need to syncronize it. Activate it." He did. "Good. Now give me a second to install the OS." Just then, the gate doors were breaking down. "It's done. You're free to pilot it!" The monitor read 'G.U.N.D.A.M'. The hangar doors broke. Marauders began pouring in. Blood then said: "Blood, Winged Fate Gundam, launching!" Chapter 3: Wings